Torturebringer (part 1)
(This is a story about two NightWings, Torture and Torturebringer, grow quit fond of each other. Here's their story. Hope you like!) Prologue Torture turned excitingly, for his dad was coming back from war today AND he was two years old! Torture's claws twitched. Then he heard his mom call him. "Torture!" She called. He scrambled downstairs. He saw his mother and skidded to a halt. He giggled as she tickled him. "You're becoming a big boy now, Torture!" She exclaimed. Torture giggled and said "No I'm not mommy, me is only two!" He held up two talons. His mother just laughed. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Daddy!" He cried with delight and ran to the door. His mother followed and opened the door. "Daddy!" He cried then paused and instead saw a strange Nightwing at the door. Torture looked around the strange Nightwing hoping to see his father. "Daddy! Daddy?" He called out. The Nightwing then looked down at him sympathetically and then to his mother and took a shaky breathe and said "I'm sorry ma'am. He's gone. Ember got him." Then his mother turned her grief-stricken face away and said "Thank you for the news." "Your welcome ma'am." He answered back. Then Torture ran out of the house screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" With tears running down his face. He flapped to the path and cried out once more "DADDY!" All of a sudden his mom snatched him and held him close. And sobbed "I'm sorry Torture, daddy's not coming home." "No!no! Daddy!" Torture screamed. He looked down the path searching for a father who would never come. Chapter 1: Torturebringer Four years later... Torture hurried down the hallways of school, heading to class. He looked down at his map. He was walking fast and avoiding bumping into dragons. He was walking and did not notice the dragon that loomed in his pathway. He smacked into her. Owww... He thought. When he got back up he found the dragon glaring at him. So he glared right back. "Watch where you're going!" She snapped. "You watch where you're going dragonet." He snarled right back. Of course she snapped right back with "Use those eyes of yours will you?" "Sorry." He muttered. She still glared and started to stalk off. "Wait!" He called "can I know my smacker's name? My name is Torture." She whipped around, looking surprised and said hatefully, "My name is Torturebringer." Then she stalked off. Well... She was rather rude. He thought, puzzled. Torture went ahead and carried on with class. Chapter 2: Awkward Meeting Torture went to his favorite class, mind reading class. This was a class he was actually happy in. As always, that class passed by really fast. He sighed as he headed to his second class of the day, history. He liked this class as well. His teacher, Professor Secretfinder was impressed with his eagerness to learn about war history. That class passed rather slowly, Torture thought. Torture was excited when everyone got released for two hours of doing whatever he wanted. Torture flew to his favorite spot where barely anyone went. Torture stopped, surprised to find that Nightwing sitting there. Well this is awkward.. He thought. Her head snapped in his direction. "Hello." He said as politely as he could muster. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a little more rudely. "This is where I hang out." He answered peering at her. She did not answer back and Torture just laid down and stared at the stars and moon. He found that she was too. He felt bad for disturbing her. Then a vision flashed through her head it was a strange female Nightwing, bloodied and dying. "I'm sorry." He said. She glanced sharply at him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked. "Mind Reader." He answered back, grinning. "Stay out of my head." She snapped. "sorry." he mumbled. then he turned and flew off. He was aware of her watching him go. Chapter 3: Writer Torture flapped to one of his favorite places, the library. He landed on the upper level where all the scrolls about Nightwings were kept. Then he hurried along the shelves scanning them murmuring to himself. "Ah ha!" He cried in triumph. Torture grabbed the scroll and yanked it out. "This is it." He murmured. All about Mind Reading he read. He then started reading about how to block out other dragons thoughts. He scanned the scroll eagerly. After he had started reading, he heard wings flapping and raised his head. Ooohhh dear it's that Nightwing again he thought. Don't think that he scolded himself. He just watched her pick out a scroll and sit down and start reading. He started writing on the scroll he was writing on, for he had given up on the mind reading scroll. After a while he decided to speak to her. "What class to you have next?" He asked, curious. She looked up, smiling. "Art class." She answered. "Me too." He said, smiling back. He could already tell that was her favorite class. Maybe...just maybe I can make friends with this dragon. He thought, pleasantly. Chapter 4: Just a statue? Torturebringer grabbed some wood planks on the far side of the room. She brought them back to her work space. She noticed the male Nightwing on her left side. No one was on her right. She started carving a statue then with her own bare claws. She sighed, savoring the moment like she always did when making one of her dragon carvings. She loved art class and making statues. She turned and paused. She tipped her head curiously, that Nightwing, Torture was making a statue as well. From the look on his face, he enjoyed art too. "You make statues too?" He questioned. "Yep." She said, smiling fully for the first time in a long time. "Cool!" He exclaimed. "What are you making?" He added quickly. "A Nightwing." She answered back. "Me too." He said, grinning. Well, that's a little creepy.. She thought, eyeing him. Maybe I should read him mind... Never mind that would be a waste of my time She finished the carving just then and turned and went to the supplies room. She grabbed the bottles of paint she needed. When she returned, she found that Torture had finished his statue too. She then started painting in neat, graceful strokes. She saw Torture doing the same. She cocked her head. Is that a statue of ME? She wondered. The body shape looked exactly like her. The color he was painting did too. "Are you making a statue of me?" She asked, wrinkling her snout at him. Should I be worried?? She thought. No she chided herself. That would be stupid it's just a statue. "No. Of course not!" He cried, eyeing her wearily. Art class ended, just like that with Torture bringer carrying a beautiful statue of a Night wing. Torture walked out with a pretty carving that looked suspiciously like her. Torture stopped her before she left. "Wanna come over after school?" He asked. "Sure." She replied "Awesome." He replied again, grinning. Did I just make the right choice? She worried, again. I am so STUPID, it's just a STATUE Torture bringer! She thought to herself. Chapter 5: Coming Over Torturebringer glided through the sky, a little clumsy because of her injured wing. She tried having visions of what Torture's house might look like. MIGHT. What does his home look like? She wondered. He could have told me... Then she heard a voice call her name that sounded like Torture's. "Down here!" Torture shouted. She turned and grumbled "I'm coming." She then landed outside his house. "Are you coming in?" He asked. "No duh Sherlock." She shot back. Torture just laughed and lead her to his room. A female Nightwing poked her head around the corner. "Is that your little Nightwing friend?" She asked, grinning. Ooohhh not NOW. Torture's mind said. "Yeah. Were studying." He said. "Yeah. Studying." Torturebringer said, casting a sharp look at Torture. "Well, alright dear." She answered peering at Torturebringer. The Nightwing then whisked around the corner, out of sight. They continued on their journey to his bedroom. Torture swung the door open, revealing several shelves on his walls with what felt like hundreds of statues on them. Wow.. Torturebringer thought. Torture smiled at her and said "I make statues of my friends." "Who says I'm one of your friends? She asked. That sounded a lot nicer in my head... She thought. Torture looked hurt and replied back "I did." She looked around investigating. He even had a work space for statue making. She opened a drawer, revealing yet more statues. After a little while of conversation Torture says out of the blue, "I'm sorry." He says. "For what?" She asked wrinkling her snout. What is he sorry for?? She thought, confused. Then he threw something at her. The statue of me! She thought wildly. It hit her scales. Then all of a sudden, she felt like she was shrinking and the only thing she could hear was the whistling of wind in her ears and her own screaming. Chapter 6: Trapped Torturebringer thought wildly escape! Escape! She tried to move the statue, to claw Torture's face off. But she could not even move! "Sorry." He said Not very... She thought eyeing him. "Yeah right." She answered back instead. He wrinkled his snout at her but said nothing. "Why did you trap me in here?" She asked hostility. "I trap dragons that are being abused in statues and I plan to free you all." He said. "Or it's because you LOVE us!" Torturebringer said. Then she heard other dragons speak. I don't recommend making him mad. '' said the first, a rather handsome green Seawing. Torture bringer looked at the next statue a beautiful snow white Icewing. ''It's not as bad as you think it is. '' Said the Icewing "No!" Torture protested. Torture bringer narrowed her eyes and grinned, bugging him some more. Then she saw him sit down and start making more statues. Torture bringer tried to sit then remembered she could not. So she sighed. ''How do I get out of this? She wondered, observing her surroundings. Then she remembered my father usually this thought scared her but she thought it would be helpful. Then the Icewing said My name is Snowflake. And that useless blob over there, She said thinking about the SeaWing. Is Kelp. HEY the seawing said. That was not NICE BOO-HOO Snowflake said. Torture bringer smiled and said I'm Torture bringer. Oh, Ok. Said the Icewing. Then Torture bringer heard a banging on the door and heard a voice go "Where is my DAUGHTER?" Chapter 7: A plan Torture whirled around in disbelief. A huge NightWing now stood in the doorway. Torture stared in dismay as the huge dragon walked into his room. Torture growled softly. "Where is my daughter?" The huge dragon repeated in a slower, more menacing way. "She's not here." Torture replied simply. "I'm not foolish enough to believe that..." Growled the NightWing. "Are you sure?" Torture asked innocently. "When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" The huge dragon looked furious. Torture took the silence as the opportunity to put Torturebringer on her shelf beside the others. "You have my daughter," he growled. "And I'm gonna find her... No matter what it takes." He took a step toward Torture, who looked fearless. "DAD!" Torturebringer screamed. The NightWing's head swiveled torward the shelf. He narrowed his eyes. "Get out!" Torture yelled, frustrated as well. "No." The dad said. "I need to speak with Torturebringer for a moment. Please." Torture said. "So my daughter is in that statue?" He asked. "Yes. Now leave." Torture said. The huge Night dragon exaled and said "Alright. Fine. But only a few minutes." Torture dipped his head and waited for the dragon to leave the room. After he did, he turned on the statues. "Alright, here's the plan. I trap dragons who are abused in statues," Torture gestured to the statues on the shelves. "And one day, when I collect a lot, I'm going to release you all." He looked proud. Torture heard Torturebringer snort. "Oh, you just wait and see it will work." Torture said stubbornly. "Yeah, right." Torturebringer said, clearly unsatisfied. Chapter 8: Sorrow Torture felt frustrated. Just then, the huge NightWing came back in. "Ok, you're done whispering now." He said glaring at Torture. Torture felt disappointment... But why?? Torture wondered. Torturebringer's dad broke into his thoughts. "Now release my daughter." He ordered Torture. Torture felt so...sorrowful. He just nodded. "Alright." He agreed, reluctantly. He tapped the snout of the wooden dragon twice, still nodding, though barely. Torturebringer grew until she was her normal size before Torture trapped her. Torture couldn't shake off the feeling of sorrow and depression. "Were leaving now." Her dad said curtly. Torturebringer looked sad as well. "Bye." "Bye." Torture said sadly. "See you in class?" She asked, hopefully. "Yeah... sure." Torture said. Both of them were feeling somewhat...down. The dad quickly took her away and out the door. He watched them fly away, not bothering to say bye one last time. He didn't care... He was already broken and feeling sorrow. Notice I am thinking about discontinuing this, but I will stay on the wiki. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)